Anna's Hero
by vinjhup
Summary: Elsa is tired of...welll just about everything right now. The stress of all the work and everyday life shit that she has to put up with is getting to her and she needs to release all of this pent up anger and frustration onto someone or something. The problem is, she aims all of this anger onto her little sister. This is a one shot, by the way. I don't intend on making more of this


**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Monster. In fact it's not even set in the same...universe? That's the right word, right? Anyway I felt like writing something that was all cutesy and adorable and shit and I came up with this. Just so you know, in this story Elsa is 18 and Anna is 6. **

The sun shined brightly over Arendelle Elementary, the parking lot was littered with cars belonging to parents anxiously waiting for their children to flood the front gates of the school. In one of these cars sat Elsa, eyes glazing over as she tried to fight back sleep for as long as possible. She was a first year community college student which meant only one thing to her parents (or so she thought): a glorified chauffeur and a babysitter they didn't need to pay. They tasked her with the bullshit jobs of picking up her sister Anna, even though she had specifically told her parents about the glaring time constraints.

*"My classes start at 8:30 every day, her school starts at 8:15 every day and it takes 20 minutes to get to my campus. Do you not see the problem here?" Elsa reasoned.

"Without skipping a beat and without even looking up from his paper her father replied, "Well then, just leave the house early. No harm done."

"That's not the point! I've already got enough on my plate as it is!"

Her mother, always the compassionate voice of the pair said, "Well I'm sorry Elsa. But with our schedules we can't afford to drop Anna off to the school. When you go off to our university we'll figure something out but for now could you do us this one favor?"*

Of course, Elsa agreed. But soon that one favor turned to two and two turned to three and suddenly she felt like her parent's personal slave monkey. She had to help her sister get ready in the morning, drop her off, pick her up and then watch over her until her parents came home which took fucking forever. On top of that she had to balance out her heavy course work as a music major and an Honors student, finding the time to practice, performing in the three music groups that she had foolishly signed up for, hanging out with friends and basic things like breathing.

Just thinking about all the shit she had to put up with lit a fire inside of Elsa. She hated doing this. All of this. She didn't want to put up with any of the shit thrown at her. She was incredibly stressed out and incredibly pissed off. The bell had rung and soon hordes of children stormed the front gates. Through the masses Elsa spotted Anna eagerly running over to her car. Her joyous, adorable face had a permanent smile on it and her strawberry blonde pigtails trailed right behind her. Elsa's anger misdirected itself towards Anna.

*If I didn't have to take care of you so much life would be so much easier. Little shit. All this shit that I'm doing is for you. Are you fucking happy?! Of course you are, you're always happy. Look at you, you don't have a care in the world. You have nothing to worry about. I take care of you more than our parents do. I'm the one carrying the burden for the both of us. Why do you get to be happy when I can't?!*

Anna quickly opened the passenger side door to Elsa's car and almost jumped directly into the seat.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said energetically. Her voice was indescribable, it was the definition of cute.

Elsa was able to let out a disgruntled hello back to Anna and she drove out of the school parking lot. If Elsa had her way, they would just drive in silence so that she could have some peace and quiet and she could be alone with her thoughts. But Anna had different plans.

"Elsa! Elsa! Guess what?!"

Elsa, visibly annoyed with the bouncy little redhead let out a disgruntled "What?"

"We did something really cool today! And also really fun! And it was awesome! Guess what we did!"

Elsa, obviously, did not want to play this guessing game right now and chose not to answer.

Anna tugged on her big sister's arm which Elsa would have chided her for if she wasn't seething mad right now.

"Guess! Come on, pleeeeeease? Just guess, Elsa! Guess!"

The little girl was now bouncing in around as much as the seatbelt would let her. Her face eagerly waiting for Elsa's answer.

Elsa, who was on the verge of unleashing a fiery ball of anger at her sister, answered through gritted teeth, "I don't know, history or something?"

Anna giggled, "History's not fun, silly! We talked about superheroes!"

Elsa had no visible response to this statement. Instead she stayed focus on the road. They were almost home, she was almost free from her prison. But waiting on the other side was just another prison. Still, she tried to remain even remotely calm, but Anna was making that very hard as she continued rambling.

"Today was Superhero Day at my school! I forgot to tell Mom and Dad so I didn't dress up which was a real stinker but it was okay. It was so cool seeing everyone dressed up as their favorite superhero! I saw five Batmans! Or is it Batmen? I didn't see a lot of other girls dress up either which I didn't get. I mean there's gotta be some really cool girl superheroes right?"

They were so close. Elsa saw their house drawing closer and closer. Soon she could do the immense amount of homework she was given that day, soon she could lock herself in her room and practice and do all the things she needed to do to get herself ready for the next day and the next day and the next day. This vicious cycle would just continue and she wondered why she found her home to be a sanctuary.

As they pulled up to the driveway Anna continued to speak, "And then in class we drew our favorite superheroes and I looked around and there were so many good ones. I thought really long about who my favorite superhero was but I couldn't think of anyone."

Elsa pressed the button to open the garage.

"And then! We had to go up to the front of the class and show our drawing and talk about why they chose their superhero as their favorite. I liked all of them but I still couldn't think of one! But then I did! And so I drew her and it looked really good and I couldn't wait to show it to the class! Elsa, guess who I chose?!"

Elsa and Anna got out of the car. They were so close. All she needed to do was open the door that led to their house and she was free. Anna could take care of herself for the next couple of hours, right? She couldn't quite dwell on the answer, she had shit to do and that's all that mattered. She honestly did not give a fuck right now about taking care of Anna.

"Elsa! Elsa! Guess who I chose! Guess! Come on, guess!"

And with that last sentence Elsa finally snapped.

She turned around, fierce anger painted on her face as she stared daggers into Anna.

**"WHAT?!**

One word. One syllable. But the tone in her voice, the built up anger that had been storing inside of Elsa for months had been unleashed in that one word.

Anna flinched and a look of hurt, shock and most of all fear made her way across her face. Her smile was all but lost and even her pigtails looked almost deflated.

Both girls looked at each other in silence, neither of them saying word until Anna spoke up. Her voice shaking as if she were about to cry.

"I...I chose you, Elsa. I chose you as my hero."

Elsa's face contorted from anger into guilt. She was shocked.

"What?"

"I ch-chose you as my hero. Every day, when I wake up you're always there to help me get ready. You use your cool car to drive me to school and back home. You're always taking care of me. And then you have to go to school too! Just like me! And you're really good at playing the saxophone. I hear you when you're playing and it sounds really good."

Elsa was stunned and stayed where she was. She didn't really think she was all that good, all she really did in her room was play scales. She let her sister continue.

"And you teach me a lot too. I know it doesn't look like it but you do. You don't complain every time Mom and Dad tell you to do something hard. You still do it. So I don't complain either when someone tells me to do something. And I've seen you drive a lot so I can probably drive pretty easily too!"

Elsa's face softened at that last remark. She never knew she had this kind of influence on her little sister. The complaining part was debatable. She complained a lot, just never in front of her sister apparently.

"You're such a hard worker and yet you still find time to be my big sister! You're amazing, Elsa! I, uh, I have the picture I drew too. I know you're mad at me but I could give it to you still if you want..."

Anna pulled the picture out of her backpack and slowly made her way to Elsa. She shakily stuck the picture out in front of her. Elsa brought the picture up to her level.

The picture was of Elsa in an icy blue suit and a long flowy cape. She drew her signature braid to the best of her abilities and right above her was an arrow that said Super Elsa, which had an enticed a faint smile out of her. To the left of the picture was a black rectangular object with a white square on the left side of the rectangle. Black circles were also present on the bottom of the rectangle. Another arrow was pointing at the shape which read Elsa's cool superhero car.

Suddenly all the anger inside of her had subsided. Replaced with guilt and also admiration for her little sister. She kneeled down in order to get to eye level with Anna and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace. Both girls soon started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

Anna didn't respond. She instead chose to hug her sister as tight as her little arms would let her and continued to cry with a smile on her face.

Life was stressful, yeah. It was also unfair and everything wasn't going to be handed to Elsa on a silver platter. She had a lot of responsibilites. A lot of shit she had to do and a lot of shit she had to pull up with. Most of it had to do with taking care of Anna. If she had her way she would be somewhere far away from everyone, where she didn't have any responsibilities and she didn't have to take shit from anyone. That was the dream. That wasn't the dream anymore. No, she could never leave. She couldn't just leave Anna like that. A superhero never abandons the people he loves. Anna needed her to be her teacher, her protector, her guardian, her...hero. This was a moment of clarity for Elsa. She thought that she was never appreciated for the things she did. She didn't think that anyone cared for her. But Anna did. Anna saw everything. Anna appreciated everything she did for her and maybe that was enough. Maybe that's all Elsa needed to keep going. Anna said Elsa was her hero. Well to Elsa, Anna was hers.


End file.
